


Bereft

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [153]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Grilled Cheese, Missing You, Multi, Pictures, Pining, Rain, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sadness, Soup, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Tomato Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Wade comfort one another in their loss.





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> georgiagirlagain prompted Tomato soup, Pictures, Rain.

Wade glanced out the window and sighed at the rain.

"I miss her," he said, sliding a warm bowl of tomato soup onto the table in front of Darcy.

"Me too," she replied, taking his hand and pulling him down into the seat next to her. He scooted closer and put his arm around her, and she nestled her head against his shoulder.

"She was so beautiful," Darcy murmured, tracing her fingers lovingly across a photo that rested on the table.

"I'll never forget her," Wade agreed.

"Is this what you two have been doing the  _ entire _ time I've been at work?!" came an annoyed voice from the doorway.

Wade gasped excitedly. "She's back!"

"Vanessa!" Darcy chimed. "We missed you so much!"

"I was gone for eight hours, tops," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes fondly as Wade jumped up and ran over to hug her around the waist.

"Wade made soup," Darcy reported. 

" _ I _ see," Vanessa said, catching on. "You want me to make grilled cheese."

"Well, you  _ are _ beautiful and we  _ do _ miss you when you're not here," Wade told her.

"Plus you make the best grilled cheese," Darcy offered. "But yeah, what he said."

"Fine," Vanessa said with a sigh, and shoved Wade away. "I'll go change. Get everything prepped."

"Ooh!" Wade squeaked. "I love it when she says that!"

Darcy grinned and bobbed her eyebrows at Vanessa, who promised, "Later."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172870106543/bereft)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
